


Everyone Could See The Way His Muscles Worked

by wibblyR



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblyR/pseuds/wibblyR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Harry is a pissy prince with dubious habits and Peter is a knight charged to keep him in line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Could See The Way His Muscles Worked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Tania](http://octopifer.tumblr.com) for christmas 2013 (before tasm 2 came out)  
> Title from "Little Beast" by Richard Siken

Peter was a knight under King Osborn’s command, and was used to following orders, but he had a hard time wrapping his head around what he had just been asked to do.

“Lately, I’ve had many personal reports telling me that my son, Harry, has taken to stealing things at the kingdom’s weekly market – fruits, scarves, unimportant things that he could easily get should he ask me or even his servants. Obviously this is some kind of cry for attention, childish really, as I know the court says I spoil him rotten, which I admit is true. He doesn’t need to disturb the kingdom’s vendors for his petty late teenager crisis, but I do not have time to take care of that myself. I’d like you to scare him a little, catch him in the act and scold him, since no one dares to report him to the militia. That’ll remind him to behave as his rank dictates. But be discreet, I do not want anything to be made public. It would be a disgrace. Now go.”

Peter didn’t know the crown prince personally like so many of the servants seemed to. It wasn’t a secret for anyone at the castle that maids and footmen alike came and went from his chambers every day, sometimes more than one at a time. Peter thought it was an abuse of power, for surely in all these people, some would have wished to say no. Every time Peter pondered what his answer would be should he be asked, he shook his head clear of the thought very quickly. He knew Prince Harry had a sort of lofty prettiness to him : dirty blond hair, disdainful eyes, girly red lips. But the rumours went on and on about his sour and petulant personality, a nightmare to serve, really. Peter didn’t really know what to expect, and was very uncertain of the shady task he had been burdened with. Why him ? But he was a good knight, and he did as he was told. He finished putting on his light, not too conspicuous armour, all leather and chainmail, leaving the metal plates, and went to stand a guard at the corner of the hallway on which was the prince’s chambers.

——————————————

It’s pathetic, really, and Harry wants to laugh, but he doesn’t or the knight who follows him would know he knows. Harry noticed him right away, when he came out of his room and saw the knight move at the corner of his eye. Knights don’t usually wander in this part of the castle, and Harry doesn’t know who this one is, and frankly doesn’t care ; plus, he has a forgettable face. He’s at the market now, and stops at a stall every now and then to steal glances at the soldier. He’s handsome, in a bland sort of way – brown hair, brown eyes – but with a nice-looking face. He knows exactly why he’s here – what a coward his father is ! Couldn’t move his arse off the throne to keep his son in line, that one. Harry lets his fingers trail, grazing, the display of goods, until, smirking, he grabs an apple. He barely has lifted it that he feels a hand coming to grip his wrist. He looks up to see the knight staring him down. He’s young, maybe not even older than him. The grip tightens and he raises an eyebrow as he releases the apple. He’s dragged along immediately to a nearby alley, where he’s thrown against a wall unceremoniously. The whole thing happened so fast that they merely broke a line into the crowd before the wall of peasants closed again, giving the narrow alley a strangely shadowy and secluded atmosphere for a Sunday morning. The knight stares at him, motionless.

“What are you gonna do, spank me ?” Harry asks with the falsest innocence. “Isn’t that the job of a _daddy_ ?”

He watches as the knight flushes red at the intonation he gives his last word.

“I- I’ll have to search you, young man.”

Harry bursts out laughing as the knight invades his personal space, patting him down with shaking hands. It’s cute, really. He swats his hands away easily.

“Let me make this easier for you.”

He strips unashamedly and with efficiency, and enjoys how the knight’s eyes keep widening as he keeps taking off his clothes until he’s completely naked. He gets closer to the knight, pressing his whole body against him, and with his hands starts to search weak spots in the armour. He’s looking at the knight square in the eyes, and the gaze is held unwittingly, pupils swallowing the brown iris bit by bit. The knight has his arms raised helplessly and Harry slides a hand down between the knight’s thighs, who gasps. Harry grins at him and the knight closes his mouth quickly. Harry gets down on his knees, lifts up the chainmail and start mouthing hungrily at the piece of leather covering the knight’s groin, holding him by the hips. He looks up, licking the saliva on his lips. The knight gulps.

“What’s your name ?”

“P-P-Peter.”

“Hmmm, Peter…”

Harry nuzzles at Peter’s crotch, sensing delightedly the growing erection. He unties the strings of the leather pieces protecting the groin and the thighs and gets up, passing a hand under the chainmail and breeches to stroke Peter’s hard-on. The knight starts to breathe heavily, and it seems his eyes are half-closed but he’s just looking down intently at Harry’s lips. Harry reaches for his neck with the hand that’s not busy down between them, and kisses him hard. Peter finally responds ; he puts one hand on his waist and the other on his ass, pushing Harry into him so the prince’s hard cock rubs on the tanned leather of his belly-armour. Harry groans into the kiss. That was unexpected. Peter pushes him against the wall – Harry hisses at the feeling of the cold stones –, kissing him feverishly, and the hand kneading his buttocks parts those and a finger enters his asshole. Oh, ok, thinks Harry. That’s not what he had planned, but he’s not going to say no now.

He rubs himself gently against Peter while he prepares him, stretches him hurriedly. Peter is shaking and he suddenly removes Harry’s hand from his pants and turns him around roughly, pressing his cheek against the wall. Harry parts his legs and rears his ass. In front of him he feels cold but his back is enveloped by heat as Peter shoves his cock into him with little self-control, and Harry smirks at that. He grinds back against him but for some time Peter doesn’t move, and Harry is getting impatient. He moans ; he can feel Peter’s hot breath on his nape. He frowns as he feels Peter removing himself but then the knight thrusts into him sharply and he feels the air leaving his lungs.

Peter is all over him : his face pressed into the crook of his shoulder, half-biting the skin, one hand groping his belly, the other stroking his dick in a tight fist, the head rubbing sometimes against the slimy wall but Harry doesn’t care. Peter’s wild thrusts send warm waves throughout all of Harry’s body ; Harry closes his eyes, forehead against the wall, struggling not to make too much noise and, especially, not to moan Peter’s name. He’s never been taken like that. He reaches behind him and tangles his fingers in Peter’s soft locks, tugging on them. The cold chainmail bites into his skin and the hot and cold sensations he feels all over his naked body make him shiver. He can’t help it ; he rocks in Peter’s hand, according the movement to that of Peter’s thrusts, whose breath becomes erratic. The knight finally slams into him and comes with a stifled whimper, the grip he has on Harry’s body tightening.

Harry interlaces their fingers around his own cock and finishes himself off. As soon as he does, he’s turned around by a hand around his throat and he’s kissed harshly, his already swollen lips nibbled on by Peter’s teeth. When Peter pulls off, Harry stares dazedly at his blushing red face before bending to retrieve his clothes and put them back on carelessly, unlike Peter who puts a lot more time just to put the few removed pieces of armour back on.

“That was great. You should come by my chambers, some time.”

——————————————

And just like that, he disappeared into the crowd. Peter still took some time to recompose himself. His head hurt ; he could already sense the mountain of trouble he was getting himself into.

He didn’t know he was the first one to ever have been granted a second time with the prince.


End file.
